Drabbles
by vampira horchatera
Summary: [Wincest] Colección de Drabbles. Todos sabemos la verdad de Supernatural, verdad? Espero que les vayan gustando y me digan lo que más les gustó y lo que menos.
1. ABBA

**WINCEST!!!!!!!

* * *

****- ABBA- **

La voz de los ABBA sonaba en un volumen alto en el Impala.

Sam gimió de aburrimiento por duodécima vez desde que empezaron ese trayecto. Odiaba esa cadena de música.

A Dean le encantaba; Y Sam no tenía tiempo ni de idear una estrategia que le librara de semejante sacrilegio. ¡El viaje duraría aún 3 horas más!

Un cartel de aviso de una gasolinera cercana le dio una idea.

.- ¡Para! Tengo la llamada de la naturaleza, será un momento.- puso su mejor cara de sufrimiento, captando la atención de su hermano.

.- A 3 km hay una gasolinera. Aguanta hasta entonces .- torció los labios en una mueca y siguió su vista a la carretera

.- ¡No me puedo aguantar! Para ahora.

Dean desvió su vista a su hermano, viendo ese falso rictus de perrito apaleado. ¿Quería jugar? Juego tendría.

Salió de la carretera y paró el coche. Sam, aliviado por poder salir del coche, intentó abrir la puerta.

.- ¡Se ha vuelto a estropear!

.- Sal por la trasera .- le contestó su hermano, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos de su hermano "maldita chatarra..."

Sam se retorció en su asiento para pasar a la parte trasera, mientras Dean se sacaba el cinturón (¡Lo llevaba puesto, sí!) y se giraba al mismo tiempo.

Llevó su mano entre los pantalones de su Sammy, tanteándole la entrepierna, y lo tiró sobre el asiento cuan largo era. El menor echó un grito, escandalizado.

Se abalanzó sobre él sin piedad alguna mientras pensaba en atrancar la puerta más a menudo.

ABBA seguía sonando en los altavoces.

* * *

TxT para nada quiero hacer competencia a Lucero (Cerdo Volador) !!!! 

Espero que te gusten XXD entre drabblistas hay que hacerse compañerismo!

No he logrado nunca un drabble de 100 palabras! jajaja!

òó cuanta maldad en el mundo, verdad? me han enganchado a esta serie. Cherry! (HanamiLioncourt) me has viciadooo!! . ahora soy una simple NeoFan!!! como me señalen por la calle de caneo!! xDDD

pero lograre pasar mi fase neofan para ser fangirl total xD

Espero que os gusten estos drabbles que iré subiendo

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**

**La-dueña-de-muchos-apodos-distintos**


	2. La bella durmiente

**WINCEST!!!!****

* * *

**

- La bella durmiente -

"Leeme un cuento Dean" había pedido Sam con un puchero en el rostro.

Por supuesto, Dean había vociferado algo así como "no seas niño y duérmete", a lo que Sam se había rebotado empezando un berrinche digno de un crío de párvulos. Dean odiaba cuando Sam le hacía eso. ¡Lo hacía aposta para enfurecerlo!

"¿Y que cuento quiere que le lea al señorito Samuel?" había ironizado Dean mientras se incorporaba y echaba a un lado el cuerpo de su hermano. A Sam le brillaron los ojos y se le iluminó la sonrisa "La bella durmiente" había dicho, "la versión infantil no, la que tengo en mi mochila".

Dean había pillado el libro (Aunque no le sonaba haberlo visto nunca antes) y abrió en una página cualquiera, empezó a leer.

A Sam le importaba un comino lo que su hermano mayor le estubiese leyendo, tan sólo observaba como éste fruncía el ceño cada dos por tres, tartamudeaba alguna frase, se mordía los labios y se sonrojaba continuamente. Ese libro hacía maravillas.

.- ¡Sam¡Este libro es pornográfico!- Lo observó con cara escandalizada, al no poder seguir leyendo en voz alta todo es montón de... cueros? Látigos? Cadenas? Orgasmos? O lo que fuese que iría a continuación. ¡¿Qué demonios leía su hermano?!

Con una sonrisa inocente Sam le arrancó el libro lanzándolo por la habitación y lo empujó sobre la cama.

Se subió a horcajadas y devoró avivadamente los labios de un más que sorprendido Dean que apenas entendía nada, haciéndole olvidar cualquier barbaridad que acababa de leer.

.- ¿No es un libro completamente erótico? – le susurró lascivo en su oreja Sam, tras dejarle aire para poder respirar.

.- ¿Qué libro? – de un empujón invirtió papeles.

Sam tomó nota mental: mañana comprar La Caperucita Roja.

* * *

Se me ocurrió la idea puesto que apenas una semana atràs conocí la existencia de este libro (o libros, son una trilogía) escrito por Anne Rice. Me encantó pensar en Sammy leyendo eso XXD y a Dean escandalizándose por ello!

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**


	3. Tan perfecto

**WINCEST!!!!****

* * *

**

-Tan perfecto...-

Los ojos de Dean no podían apartarse del cuerpo desnudo que tenía delant que, con una sonrisa picarona, le incitaba a acercarse a acariciar su piel mojada tras la ducha, sus labios carnosos lo tentaban a devorarlos.

Tan hermoso...

Sus miradas sin ceder. Su cuerpo fornido, moreno y fibroso, tan perfecto. Cada curvatura, cada ángulo de su cuerpo era perfecto. Su cuello tan delicioso con ese aspecto de dulce manjar. Quien lo probase entre sus labios... Dichoso sería el vampiro que lograra hincar diente bajo esa barbilla tan seductora.

Escuchar el ardiente gemido salido de sus labios, mientras sus ojos brillan de placer.

No podía apartar la mirada de esas manos que poco a poco se iban acariciando, incitándolo, poniéndolo cachondo... recorriendo su torso, pellizcando sus pezones, acariciando su vientre bajando hasta...

.- ¡¡DEAN¡Deja de mirarte en el espejo y ven a la cama!

Dean se sobresaltó y, echando una última ojeada a su reflejo, se repitió que él era lo más delicioso que podía existir después de su hermano Sammy.

* * *

Hey!!!! XDDD a mi me encantó escribir este fic!!!

me dijeron que escribir "ponerse cachondo" no era muy apto... que era mejor poner "exitándolo" perooooo ... es Dean

yo escribiria cachondo XXXD

Espero que os haya gustado!

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**


	4. Sorbete de limón

**Wincest!!!!**

* * *

**-Sorbete de limón-**

Habían parado en las afueras de un pueblo, alejando el Impala de la carretera, tras comprar algo de comida en la gasolinera.

Deberían replantearse gastarse algo más de presupuesto en comida más decente. Recortarían el dinero destinado a las habitaciones de dos, podían apañárselas con una sola cama.

Ante esa idea Sam comenzó a divagar a gusto...

-Mierda, se ha terminado...

A su lado, Dean rompía todo romanticismo con su cartón de helado terminado, mientras se relamía los labios.

-Dean...- murmuró el menor, aguantando un gemidito.

Apenas tubo tiempo el mayor de girarse hacia él, que sus labios volvían a ser capturados por los otros ardientes y pasionales en un brusco beso. Sin pensárselo dos veces respondió ávidamente con su lengua interfiriendo en el interior de su Sammy, tirando por la ventana el cartón, y llevando el cuerpo de su hermano sobre su regazo.

Sam paró en seco:

- ¡Dios, Dean¡Sabes que odio el sorbete de limón!

* * *

Una amiga me decia: pero bueno!!! xk se le tira encima!??????

i yo contestaba: es yaoi! ademas incestuoso... como no va a tirarse encima!?

espero les guste

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**


	5. Asylum

**Wincest!!!!**

Spoilers capítulo diez primera temporada

* * *

**Asylum**

Samuel Winchester estaba algo sorprendido.

¿Que qué siente por su hermano? Pues él quiere mucho a Dean. Por supuesto, es su hermano¿verdad?

¿Que si siente algo más por él¿Qué pregunta era esa¿Algo como qué? Responde el menor Winchester.

¿Amor¡Por supuesto! Replica con el corazón herido. ¡Por supuesto que estima a Dean, ya se lo ha dicho antes!

¿Y esa cara como si no lo creyese? Ese "ya, claro" tan irónico. El psicólogo abre y cierra la boca continuamente, como si quisiera decir algo más.

Sam empieza a molestarse.

¿¡Relaciones sexuales¡¡…No contestaré a esa pregunta!! Grita totalmente acalorado, siente las mejillas que le arden.

James Ellicott sonríe al notar el bochorno de su 'paciente por media hora'.

Se levanta y se va por la puerta con un tosco 'adiós'. Estos psicólogos meten las narices donde no deben ¡Jamás admitiría algo así delante de un desconocido! Y menos ante uno con papel y lápiz a mano…

* * *

Jeje, siempre he querido saber qué pasó XXD todos lo sabemoooooooos a k siiii!

no me gusta el final ke le puse, keria algo mas bochornoso XD pero bueno

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**

PD: viendo El Retorno del Rey, si alguien sabe de fics Eomer/Faramir en castellano, dejenme una notita, plis


	6. Dedos

**Wincest!!!!!**

* * *

**Dedos**

En el Impala.

Sam se está lamiendo los dedos continuamente. Dean le mira de reojo cada vez que la carretera se lo permite.

.-¿Qué haces, Sam? – pregunta sonriendo¿su hermano le intenta incitar?

.-Tengo los dedos llenos de heridas.- le responde el otro tranquilamente.- No se me da muy bien coser.

Sigue lamiéndose el pulgar donde se pueden ver diminutos pinchazos seguramente ocasionados por una aguja. Sam se voltea a ver a Dean quien mira fijamente la carretera. Sonríe y sigue lamiendo serenamente.

Media hora más tarde. Un Motel.

Sin soltar ni un momento a su hermano, Dean cierra la puerta de un sonoro golpe y vuelve a besar a su hermano con furia desbordada.

.-No vuelvas... a hacer eso!- tropezando con los pocos muebles de la habitación llegan a la cama.- ¡No... me incites – lo toma de la nuca mientras Sam se deja hacer apenas manteniéndose en pie – mientras conduzco!

Sam cae sobre el colchón y Dean se lanza hacia su cuello besando, mordiendo y sorbiendo cada trozo de piel de su hermano. Las manos de éste ya están sobre su vientre tanteando y desabrochando su camisa. Sus dedos bajo la camisa de su hermano acariciando todo su vientre y su pecho.

Sus respiraciones suenan por la habitación. Jadeos y gemidos incontrolables.

Sam llega a la entrepierna del mayor y sin más la jala con fuerza logrando un profundo gemido del otro quien, dándole una mirada totalmente descontrolada, pierde la paciencia y de un rápido movimiento le arranca la camisa haciéndole saltar los botones.

.-¡¡No¡Ahora tendré que volverlos a coser!- se quejó el despojado algo enojado.

En cada arrebato de pasión pierde algún botón escondido por la habitación, los demás los tiene que coser una y otra vez tan bien como puede.

* * *

Un fic de House me inspiró... la imagen de los botones saltando desperdigados XXD

Sigo buscando Eomer/Faramir

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**


	7. Quién iba a saber

**Wincest!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Quién iba a saber?**

Dean adoraba a su hermanito. Dean siempre se ha ocupado del bienestar de su hermano. Dean veía a Samuel como la criatura dulce y perfecta que era. Una sonrisa jovial y totalmente socarrona, acompañada por un ladeo picarón que contrastaba con la total inocencia de esos ojos despejados que desde niño había tenido.

Adoraba ese cuerpo que había estudiado en ocasiones en que el otro no se percataba. Ese trasero firme y gustoso apretado en esos jeans desgastados, jugoso a su vista y con un letrero que ponía "¡Fóllame!"

Oh sí. Dean soñaba con su hermano. ¿¡Y quién no lo haría!? Se preguntaba, suspirando por centena vez en esa tarde. Se terminó la tercera cerveza desperezándose de su silla.

-¿Por qué suspiras, Dean? – Ay, hermano, si tu supieras...

-Porque eres irresistible y quiero follarte ya – La maldita tercera cerveza habló por su boca.

Sam, algo asombrado al instante, se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-¿Te lo estoy impidiendo?- acto seguido lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para juntar sus labios bruscamente. – Jódeme toda la noche, Dean. Ya.

¡Dean estaba asustado¿Quién iba a saber que su inocente hermano le propondría semejante cosa?

Pero... ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo rechazaría?

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**Vampira Horchatera**

**LadyVoldie**


	8. Un polvo rápido

**Wincest!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Shhh... hermanito, debes aprender... a bajar la voz" su mano sigue su lento ritmo, deslizándose tortuosamente por el miembro de Sam. "¿No ves... que nos descubrirán?" su boca va besando su mandíbula, su yugular, lamiendo su clavícula, besando los ombros.

Aumenta la presión logrando que el menos deje ir un gemido más que audible. Sam apreta los dientes, mordiéndose los labios, los ojos cerrados por el placer, sus manos sobre el respaldo del diván. Dean sigue masturbándole sin compasión.

.-¡No... no puedo más!- de su boca los jadeos empiezan a acelerarse. Todo su cuerpo empieza a salirse del control. Los músculos se tiensan- ¡Para...!

"Shht Sammy, debes aprender a controlarte" con la otra mano tantea los muslos sobre sus faldas, subiendo, jugando con los testículos, sus dedos llegan a la obertura, la acarician en círculo logrando descargas de placer en el cuerpo de Sam. Para de masturbarle. Sam emite un sonido descontento. "Me pone verte así, Sammy... no sabes cuanto" sus labios capturan los del menor que, desnudo sobre sus caderas, sigue estremeciéndose. Andentra un dedo sin previo aviso.

Sam le muerde y gime, un poco de dolor quizás. Sin compasión otro dedo acompaña al primero, estimulando la estrecha entrada. Tras breves momentos ya está preparado, acerca su trasero sobre su miembro ya erguido. Separa sus labios y se dirije a su lóbulo.

"No alzes la voz... Sammy" y lo penetra de una sola embestida. El menor sólo puede morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un grito. Sus manos rasgan el cuero del sofá tras la espalda de su hermano. Esa mano vuelve a moverse sobre su miembro pero más rápidamente.

Besa con furia a Dean gimiendo dentro el beso y empieza con un lento movimiento de caderas, arriba y abajo, su hermano poco puede hacer bajo él.

Un par de penetraciones más y Sam se corre en la mano del mayor, quien sigue dando pequeños empujones y, incitado por los espasmos de Sam, llega al clímax en su interior.

Sus labios aún unidos, ambos sudorosos. Sus respiraciones apenas normalizadas. Sam muerde los labios del mayor.

"No más polvos rápidos... con nuestro padre en la habitación de al lado." Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean, quien le abraza tras salir de su interior.

.-Tú eres un escandaloso.- Sonríe.

Adora los polvos rápidos en el salón.

---

**Un polvo rápido que me ocupó 390 palabras ...**

**Es mi primer lemon //////// ñaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Angie**

**Orchi**

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
